


In all innocence

by Chipuliara



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 02, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipuliara/pseuds/Chipuliara
Summary: OS. It's Valentine's night and Daniel planned to spend his evening at the office - after all, a Chief's work was never done. But what is his surprise when, out of nowhere, Jack Thompson turn up here in L.A.'s offices! Just enought time for Jack to kill time until his date. With a woman. Obviously. / ! \ Slash, JackDaniels, Fluff. S2. Enjoy !





	In all innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is a translation from my own story, originally written in french. I've never been beta-read in english so I hope it's good enough for native speakers! Don't hesitate to bring up my mistakes when you see them, I aspire to get better at this :D (I wrote the original in 2016 btw!)

“Chief?”

Two little knocks on his office’s open door and a slim smile in the clear voice of his best agent. Daniel looked up from his file to look at Peggy who, right in the doorway, seemed ready to go. Coat on her arm and purse at shoulder, she came to warn him:

“I’m leaving, everybody went home already.”

Damn, Sousa didn’t feel the time flee. A quick look to his watch taught him that it was passed six already. Getting his attention back on Carter, he sighed and let his back meet the back of his chair.

“Date?” he asked, almost distracted, with a little smile.

It wasn’t like Peggy to leave this early on an evening, even when they weren’t on a big case. He was thinking that, maybe, Doctor Wilkes had the night off too. Peggy seemed surprised for a second, but her smile came back really quickly.

“Can say that,” she said. “Angie landed today, so we’re having dinner together tonight.”

It was his turn to be surprised, but it didn’t stay long either. After all it would be her Valentine’s Day night, she could do whatever she wanted to. He wished her a nice evening, with sincerity, and she thanked him with a bright smile before turning her back and going away. Daniel was going back to read the rapport he had in front of him when he heard Peggy’s lady’s shoes suddenly turning around to come back in his sight.

“Curiosity, do you know if Thompson was supposed to come to Los Angeles?”  
“Well…” Daniel said, frowning. “No, not that I remember. Why’s that?”

Peggy seemed pensive for a moment.

“I don’t know, I thought I saw him earlier in town.”

She kept a thinking face a few seconds as they looked silently at each other. Then her smile came back and she again wished him a good night. Sousa looked at her as she left, with squinted eyes. Thompson? In Los Angeles? But why the hell would he had left New York? Daniel’s look got lost in the emptiness of his office, for a moment. It had been several months since he hadn’t seen him. Since Frost’s case, actually. They talked on the phone, of course. After all, L.A.’s office was still depending on New York’s.

Just for a moment, he wondered if Jack had a date for the evening – then he blushed for having thought about it. It was none of his business, anyway. His eyes focused back on his desk and he shook his head, almost nervously, to get those ideas out of his mind. He had nothing planned for the occasion, his only date was with his paperwork. Somebody had to assure a night shift and if he had to redirect incoming calls on his personal phone then why not just stay there to answer directly to his office’s phone, as he had nothing better to do tonight. And, well, only some couples of minutes passed before the thing rang.

“Chief Sousa,” he said picking up.  
“Hey Killer, date tonight?”

Daniel’s eyes opened wide and his face quickly blushed again. He was suddenly really grateful that no one was left to see this glorious awkward moment. It was Thompson’s voice, he was sure of that, two hundred percent. It felt like he stayed quiet an entire eternity, then he tried to swallow and cleared his throat.

“Wh- I… What?”  
“I’m asking you if your evening is planned over a date, you genius.”

An intense tension seemed to fly away from his shoulders, as his face was redder than ever. For a moment he’d thought that Thompson was asking him out. But no, not at all, he was just asking if he had plans or if he was staying at the office. He felt really stupid having imagining, even for a second… anyway. He tried to pull himself back together.

“I, hm, no, I’m… I’ve got nothing planned, so I… hm, I’m staying at SRR offices for the night. Why?”  
“Perfect.”

Then he hung up. Daniel stayed there for a moment, hand on the phone, nobody on the line. He narrowed his eyes, opened his mouth a bit, like he still had the time to say something – but he shut it, and frowned. Well, that was odd. He finally hung up too, after all Jack was long gone. And yet it was not going to be the strangest part of his night, as less than half an hour after that Sousa heard noises on this very floor.

Did one of his men forget anything? Weren’t they all with a wife or a fiancée? He got up, walked to his door. It could have been Peggy, interrupting her dinner with her friend… But no, it was none of it. Jack Thompson walked through the desks toward him, two bags of take-out food in a hand, a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers like in balance on his other arm.

“Hope you didn’t eat yet!” he said, inviting himself into the Chief’s office.

Sousa was forced to let him in through the doorway he was precisely standing in. He frowned – once again – and looked at his watch. It was barely seven p.m., of course he hadn’t eaten.

“What… what are you doing here, Thompson?”

His colleague had put the chocolates and the flowers in a corner and one of the two food bags on the only spot of his desk where it wasn’t going to stain anything. He saw him letting himself gratefully falling onto his small sofa, like he had been up for hours without any rest.

“I’ve got a date later on,” he said with a quick gesture to the sweets and flowers. “But I haven’t eaten anything all day and I’m so starving right now.”  
“At… at what time is your date, exactly?”

Daniel was truly skeptical. What the hell was he doing unwrapping a burger on his sofa if he had a dinner planned in town with a lady? Thompson took the time to swallow his first bite like if it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten in his life.

“God, it feels like heaven… It’s at nine, by the way.”

Then, as he saw Sousa wasn’t moving from his doorway, that he was staying as still as a cactus in wide desert, he asked:

“You’re not hungry?”

And Daniel finally decided to move. He tried to get rid of his ounce of embarrassment and came back to his desk to sit on his chair. He put some files away to not stain everything and opened the bag to get an eye in it. After all, a quick break couldn’t hurt him, and he had had his face on those rapports since ten in the morning. With caution, he got the sandwich out of its bag and was pretty satisfied to find out there were also two small paper napkins.

“So,” finally said Thompson between two bites. “Don’t have a Valentine this year?”

Daniel shook his head no, but didn’t looked up to him. There was really nothing to talk about here, he was alone, it was no big deal. He tried to resist the urge to clear his throat, but failed. It was embarrassing, true. Especially when Jack was all here, ready to go out on his date with a lady. And him… ready to go back to work, spending his night on his agent’s rapports. He looked away to the window. It had been dark out there for a while already.

Damn, that burger was really amazing.

“I should have bought something to go with that,” Thompson pointed out as he had eaten half of his sandwich already.

Daniel put his down, wiped his hands with a napkin and opened a drawer from his desk. He got a whisky bottle out, along with two glasses. Jack looked at him as he was doing so, eyebrows raised. Daniel poured himself a drink, then one for his unexpected guest. He pushed the second one on his desk towards Jack, for him to take. What he did, getting half up of the sofa before falling into it again.

“I didn’t think you were the type of person keeping things like this in your drawers,” he said with a light derisive look.

Sousa shrugged. Some days were longer than usual. Especially when one had nobody to go home to at night.

“That’s not me you’re missing that much, is it?”

The sarcasm in Thompson’s voice was tangible, but Daniel felt the beginning of a quick blush up his cheeks. He carried on, hoping the other man wouldn’t notice:

“Believe me, Los Angeles has nothing to envy from New York.”

He emptied his glass and Jack laughed to his repartee. God, the following hour would be the longest ever for Sousa. To make conversation with Thompson until it would be time for him to go on his date, drinking whisky… he poured himself another one, briefly closing his eyes. Whatever you do, don’t stare at him. He was dressed for the occasion, of course, and the suit he was wearing had to be one of his more elegant ones. He had unbuttoned his vest entering his office and his shirt, carefully ironed, was really enhancing this part of his body – even as he was now, slumped on his sofa. Daniel had to extra-concentrate to not check him out from head to toes.

Jack made a bullet with the paper bag and threw it right into the trash. He then handed his glass in his direction with an interrogated look, a bit amused. Daniel took a few seconds to react, pensive. Then he let out a sight and relaxed a bit – after all it was just an hour, an hour and half max. He took the bottle, his glass, his crutch, and got up. He went to the sofa too and filled his coworker’s glass, then put the bottle on the floor between them. They drank to the Valentines, to America, and to this upcoming weekend.

He paid attention not to brush his knee against Thompson’s. He kept his distances, like a gentlemen would have done with a lady. Thompson finding out what he was because of a wrong move? Thank you but no way! They asked for the newest news in each other’s office, some interesting cases, news from Sousa’s ex-coworkers, how their business was settling down in California. As they talked, they drank their second, then their third glasses. In the middle of their fourth, Sousa looked down at his watch. It was almost eight. For a second, he felt torn between “already” eight and “only” eight, but the “already” quickly took over. He pouted a bit.

“At what time have you said you’ll be leaving again?”

It has to be said that the whisky had him really relaxed now, and he was starting to enjoy his evening. What a shame it would have to stop. Jack looked at his watch too and seemed in the need to concentrate for a few seconds, before looking relaxed again. He shrugged.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I still have time. Another drink?”

Daniel thought it wasn’t reasonable, especially if Jack had a date afterward. Especially if he still wanted to get back to work once he was gone. But Thompson’s glass was empty so Sousa drank the bottom of his own and handed it for a fifth. God, Jack really was a handsome man. He stretched his leg in front of him and, as he brought it back to him, he made sure their knees were touching. After all. Just because.

“Oh, I absolutely have to tell you about this arrest we did last week.”

There was laugh in Thompson’s voice as he put the bottle down next to them again. It seemed like he didn’t noticed the knees thing, so Sousa smiled a bit, taking his glass to his lips, and kept his eyes on him, all ears. It wasn’t often Jack and he spent time like this. Actually… it was never. Daniel was really enjoying it. They should do that more. And to see Thompson laughing? It was absolutely stunning. He didn’t really know what had gone through his head when he decided he wanted to eat burgers with him before his date, but it had been a brilliant idea – even though he had been reluctant at first.

“Shit, I have to pee,” said Jack when the fifth glass made his way down.

He took support on his tight to get up the sofa and Daniel felt his underbelly making loops, while his face was going full red. Thank God, Thompson saw none of it. The second he was out of the office, Sousa let his head falling into his hands. Damn, if he wasn’t surprised! Now he had something like six minutes to pull himself back together. He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly. Truly, the whisky wasn’t helping cooling down. Daniel was feeling like fire.

“Hangover already?” mocked Jack when he came back.

Not really, but Daniel decided to go with a cunning smile. He sure wasn’t going to sell himself out so easily.

“Aren’t you hungry still? I sorta am…”  
“That’s quite a good thing,” he noticed out, “if you have dinner later.”

But Thompson beautifully ignored him. He walked to the flowers and Sousa for a moment thought he was ready to leave, but he took the chocolates’ box and came back sitting on the sofa. It wasn’t just their knees touching anymore, it was their legs, their shoulders, almost their hips even and Sousa wondered for a second what he had done to God to deserve that – in good ways, but in bad ones too. Jack opened the box and took a chocolate, sending it right into his mouth. Daniel opened his eyes wide. Was he drunk or was Thompson actually taking into his Valentine’s chocolates? But he couldn’t have been that drunk already.

“That might seem odd,” Thompson said handing him the box, “but I’d have thought you’d have asked Carter out for the night.”

Sousa quickly forgot his surprise and took a chocolate too, the first his hand encountered.

“Hm,” he responded putting the thing in his mouth. “Yeah, I have no idea why people think I fancy her.”

He took his glass to his lips to go with the sweet taste, then took another one. As weird as it could have seemed, Thompson apparently had really good tastes in those things. The chocolates were delicious. Jack, who had frowned a bit, took another one too.

“You don’t?” he asked, clearly surprised.  
“Well, no, not really.”

And by “not really” Sousa meant “not at all”. He knew, too, that the feeling was completely mutual. Carter and he were sharing friendship and respect, thank you very much. She hadn’t shown any pity when they first met and that, true, had helped a lot to begin with. Jack either, actually. It was way nicer to have to put up with jokes than pity. And Jack was, well… a man. A beautiful man. A really beautiful man. With moral values that Sousa shared, and a taste for protection, justice, kindness. Often. Damn, he truly had amazingly pretty lips.

“You didn’t tell me what you thought about it, by the way?”

Daniel was still staring at his lips, he had to make a surrealistic effort to get his eyes up to Thompson’s, and then again to understand what he had just asked. When the words finally got to his head, several long seconds later, he was still not getting it.

“What?” he asked, less elegantly than he initially wanted too.  
“The flowers,” said Jack with a quick gesture in their direction. “You think she’ll like it?”

Daniel faked concentration for a little bit, just the time he needed to actually have an opinion. He took his glass to his lips and was sincerely surprise when he found it full again. That’s when he realized he had stopped counting the drinks.

“They’re really nice,” he responded with a smile.

And he meant it. They seemed freshly cut, their red was deep, soft… there was no more to be said, it was a very pretty choice. Whoever was this miss, Thompson wasn’t playing around. It was even a shame she wouldn’t have the chocolates, because they were really, really good. Absent-mindedly, Daniel picked one again. Then he started to feel the whisky going down.

“Coming back,” he said getting up.

Ow, standing up on his three legs after a drinking-sitting session always was a pain. But the dizziness was temporary and soon he grabbed his crutch tighter and headed up right to the toilets. He emptied his bladder, washed his hands, then leant a moment against the sink, eyes into his reflection’s. Shit, that was the best evening he was having for a long time. He sighed, splashed some water on his face and used a few paper hand-towels to dry it up. Going through the floor as he was coming back to his office, he looked down at his watch. His eyes opened wide.

“Thomspon!” He almost shouted, coming in. “It’s half past nin-“

He stopped. Jack had got up… took off his vest, undone his tie and opened the first buttons of his shirt. He also had turned the radio on. He handed him a hand, with an amused smile.

“We ate the two thirds of her chocolates’ box and I’m almost drunk,” he said. “I think I’m not really the best date tonight anyway…”

Oh, but it was all a question of point of view. Daniel was finding him pretty attractive, like that. Of course he was making a point, not sure a woman would have accepted a date with a man with a crumpled shirt, smelling like whisky, who would have eaten his gift for her, and more than half an hour late. He took a step forwards, still hesitating. Was that hand an invitation to dance? Noticing his perplexity, Jack had a little amused laugh.

“No complexes,” he said. “I’m a terrible dancer too.”

An uncertain smile grew on Daniel’s lips. It was an invitation to dance. The jazzy rhythm got to his ears and he walked forwards with caution, gave his hand to his colleague. And then he remembered. Damn, my leg. But Jack intertwined their fingers, slid his other hand to his hips on his crutch’s side, and all of a sudden not having control over his leg was the least of Sousa’s problems. Thompson couldn’t be serious. This was torture. A shiver ran through his whole body. He wasn’t sure to be drunk enough to survive this.

Jack led the dance, with an amused smile. Every step, Daniel thought that his crutch was the heaviest thing he ever had to carry around. And yet… when he could look at Jack right in the eyes that way, so close to him, he couldn’t help but think it was worth it. Really. Really really. Damn, he was so in love. He blushed a bit when he noticed that he was staring at him and, even worse, that Thompson had noticed too.

“What?” he said, trying to not look distressed.  
“Nothing,” answered Jack with a smile.

Daniel only then noticed they had stopped. That Jack had stopped them. He blushed even more. Shit, it was really going to become obvious. He stepped back from his colleague and went back to the sofa, in order to hide his trouble. The music was still going when he picked up the bottle from the floor and poured whisky into his glass. Well, it was almost all gone. He hesitated to drink his glass all in one take, but as there were not much in the bottle he decided to take it slow.

“Wanna go for a drink somewhere else?” asked Jack’s calm voice from behind.

He was leaning against the desk, his hands on the wood by his hips. Which he had prettily drawn. Sousa quickly looked away – this was really no time to admire Thompson’s hips. Thompson who got closer to the sofa too, and poured what was left of the bottle in his own glass. He put the empty thing back on the floor and turned around to Sousa, taking his glass to his lips. What an odd way of respecting personal spaces that was.

“Or, maybe…” he said after a first sip.

Or, maybe… what? Sousa had an idea but he was quite positive that they weren’t thinking the same thing. However, said idea made him all warm down there, for a moment. He took a sip from his glass, too, so the other man wouldn’t notice how tensed he was.

“Maybe you want me to leave?” finished Thompson. “It’s starting to be late.”

Sousa didn’t needed a watch to know it wasn’t even ten yet. To choose, he would have picked the “go for another drink”, just to be with Jack a little longer, but he didn’t answer at all. They were looking at each other, so, so close, and Daniel’s heart was beating like it never had. For a second, he lost control over his mind. And so, slowly, he got closer.

He was then crossed by an intense feeling of terror when he realized what he was doing – maybe he shouldn’t have drank that last glass. He thought it was still time to back off, even suddenly, even abruptly. But Jack closed his eyes, filled the distance, and Daniel’s heart completely stopped for a second.

For God’s sake!

All coherent thought instantly left his mind and the whole of it was replaced by a warm and tender heat. Jack half-opened his lips, Daniel thought he was hallucinating. He closed his eyes, too. This was the most sensual contact he was having with a man since forever and it was Jack Thompson, leaning against him. He felt his hands sliding on his hips, and shivered. His crutch-free hand went forwards, hesitating, almost trembling, and slowly gripped onto his hip. He felt Jack smiling against his mouth.

“So…” he whispered, taking a semblance of distance. “Another drink?”

Daniel opened his eyes again as a smile was taking possession of his lips. He nodded, gently. He was finally seeing clear in all of this. The son of a bitch. His smile got bigger. He never had a date in town. His date was right now, this last drink, with him. Right? He was certainly hoping so.

“Great,” responded Jack then – still in this warm feeling mind.

He took a step back but couldn’t take his eyes off his colleague just yet. Then he turned around, went to the sofa to take his vest and put it on, finally walking to the door. Sousa then went to his chair to get his own vest and… he looked up to Thompson, making sure he wasn’t looking this way. With a fast hand, he reached the note attached to the flowers.

“For Daniel.”

His smile turned then into the silliest ever. He was right.

“You’re coming?” asked Jack from the doorway.  
“Yeah.”

Smiling still, he put his vest on, turned off the radio then the light going out his office. He was feeling like he had a fire in his guts. On the way out, his fingers brushed against Jack’s. And later on, if Thompson wanted to, he could maybe take his hand, or even wrap his arms all over him… to never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? :) If it's not too bad I might translate some other works later on! I've written another JackDaniel, but moooostly I wrote lots of HP stuff. Please tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
